


sunday lovers

by anoetic



Series: for lovers only. [5]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff, Kaulitzcest - Freeform, M/M, Tenderness, Toll - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: boy, what are they gonna do with all that tenderness?





	sunday lovers

**Author's Note:**

> (just short fluff w mild kink that was sitting in my drafts for a while. going through a tough time emotionally and writing fic usually helps w coping ♡)

Bill loves Tom’s hands. He loves how they look, how they feel, what they can do, what they do to him. He adores every inch of them, every tendon and tip of the finger, all of that ink and loveliness and god, the way they seem to almost eerily so, fit so neatly, perfectly with Bill’s own, how they touch only his body as if they were born knowing only his skin, his trembling, his softness. The way Tom uses his hands to love Bill makes Bill weak in his knees, his heart gushing, blushing the way a schoolgirl would, as if he finally understood the word, “love.” Bill loves when Tom traces his fingers over Bill’s lips, how it feels like magic the way they part, allowing his brother to slip a forefinger into Bill’s mouth, his voice easy as he tells him to suck, pretty girl and of course, Bill does as he’s told because good girls always do as they are told. 

Bill also loves when Tom clamps those fingers around his neck when they fuck, the pressure electrifying, giving Bill away to a euphoria that he could know from no one else. To him, that feeling was sacred, of an intimacy purely between them and it was the cornerstone of their affections. Like when Tom would touch Bill’s knee during conversation and Bill would swoon, all dreamy eyes and honey heart for him or Tom would scratch the back of his neck as he worked away in the studio and Bill couldn’t help but get hard imagining that very hand pressing bruises into Bill’s hips as he fucks him, but it was oftentimes the most innocent of touches that would stir Bill the most like the back of his brother’s hand brushing delicately along the slope of Bill’s cheek as he slept, adoration warm in Tom’s eyes or when it’s time to travel and Tom gets nervous and so Bill offers to hold his hand all the ride there. It was moments like those, all of them scattered yet connected like millions of tiny stars, that nourished their love, watering it into sun.

Tonight was quiet, a day off from the hustle of work and the two of them chose to relish their time together in the comfort of their own home, limbs splayed about on the couch as Bill sat curled like a kitten, leaning into his brother’s shoulder, his knees bent close to his chest as he found comfort in Tom’s arm around him. The television was bright in the darkness of their living room as one of Bill’s favorite shows was on, but neither were paying much attention it, too wrapped in one another to say even a word. Bill sighs blissfully, his fingers busying themselves with the hem of Tom’s shirt, every now and then slipping underneath to touch warm skin, the gesture always earning Bill a quick grope of his chest, both of them grinning ear to ear. The mood is still warm when Tom slips his hand down a little further, driving up the bottom of Bill’s sleep shirt to slide up underneath, careful fingertips walking up Bill’s spine, soft flesh hot with goosebumps as he feels Bill tense slightly. Without looking at him, Tom speaks. “Are you wearing panties like I asked?” Bill feels his stomach twist and his heart skip a beat, cheeks flushing an embarrassed pink. 

No matter how many times they do this, it still excites him like never before, as if this were the first time once more. Tom’s fingers sneak up Bill’s spine, stopping at the base of his neck and it sends shivers chasing down his back and between his legs. Gently Bill places his hand on his brother’s thigh, wishing that Tom would grab him by the roots of his hair, unzip his jeans and force Bill’s mouth on his dick until bill sputtered and gagged. Instead Bill simply nudges his cheek against Tom’s shoulder, answering him in a soft voice. “Yes, Tomi,” he says, and they both notice how easily those words rolled off of his tongue. No longer shy about it, a smile is shared and Bill is thanked with a kiss to the crown of his head, the tenderness between them love deep. They stay there, gentle with one another, heart in heart for a few more minutes before Tom whispers for Bill to show him his panties and Bill eagerly agrees, kicking out of his lounge pants, shoving them to the floor. Turning onto his knees Bill straddles his brother’s lap, stars in his eyes and butterflies in his belly as he hooks his hands under the hem of his oversize shirt and begins to slowly lift it up to show the softness underneath, fine lace adorned in a delicate white. Bill blushes, his body trembles as Tom looks and looks at him, his gaze intimidating yet thrilling to Bill. “Let me see your ass,” Tom whispered, his hands already palming warm flesh, kneading it before smacking Bill hard on his ass, the sweet sound of Tom’s hand striking Bill’s skin nothing short of exhilarating. 

Bill scrambles quickly to his feet, the glow of the television screen illuminating his trembling frame. Eyeing Tom with a promising smile Bill turns around, teasing his brother with a slow sweet twist of his hips, his ass presented. Tom likes what he sees, slowly nodding in approval as he hooks a finger against the crease of Bill’s underwear pulling it back before letting it go forward against bill’s skin with a loud snap. Bill yelps, wincing from the sudden sting and whips around to face his brother with a scolding glare. “Look, don’t touch,“ he gripes, brown eyes narrowed. Not one to follow rules Tom grabs Bill’s hips urging him forward into his lap, careful fingers stroking themselves up and down Bill’s sides. “Can’t admire what’s mine?” he asks, lips curving into that playboy grin and Bill hasn’t a choice but to give in, luscious lips caught in a smile and his hands soft against the warmth of his brother’s face as he touches a kiss to Tom’s lips, the answer, like always, laying there hot against them.


End file.
